


Training Jared

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Community: spnkink-meme, Conditioning, Dark Jensen Ackles, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Gaslighting, Jensen Ackles Has a Big Dick, Kidnapped Jared Padalecki, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Sex Toys, Slight feminization, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockings, Supernatural Kink Meme, Training, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jensen has a large cock. Jared is the one destined to take it. Eventually.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Training Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unredeemable filth. The drugs aren't real, and even if they were, don't do any of this at home.

MidazolamA12 was a godsend for Jensen. A gamechanger, even.

He'd been obsessed with Jared since he'd seen first seen him picking up shifts at the bar, clearing tables and rolling kegs from the back. He had a bright smile, wide gorgeous lips, and a phenomenal ass. _Backpacking his way cross-country_ , he was happy to tell anyone who'd listen, _not ready to settle down and no one to settle down with_. He got a lot of offers from the guys at the bar, but he never took anyone up on them – saving it until he had someone special, he said.

Could he be any more perfect?

They threw Jared a goodbye party his last night there. Jensen made sure to stick around for closing. It was easy enough to slip something in Jared's drink and be the one to "see him off"… which he did, just to his reinforced basement, rather than the train station, and no one the wiser.

When he woke up, Jared had been angry and confrontational, refusing to listen to reason or cooperate, to the point where making him cum wasn't even enjoyable for Jensen. But Midazolam changed all that – well, technically, MidazolamA12, a new, more powerful variant that was technically still in clinical trials due to heightened problems with suggestibility and addiction. On the drug, Jared ranged from being giggly, docile and compliant to a spaced-out, poseable doll. Off the drug, Jared was hostile but compliant. He had to be compliant if he wanted his next hit. Jensen liked to hold off on administering the drug every time they reached a new plateau in training. Nothing beat the expression on Jared's face as he pushed his own body past what he thought was his limit, or the naked gratitude on his face after the medicine took hold.

"You can have your next dose as soon as you put it in," Jensen said, keeping his voice calm and steady. Jared looked down at "it" – the enormous, four-and-a-half-inch wide black silicone butt plug currently attached to the chair – and shook his head. "I can't. It's too big. Give me my dose first, and then I'll try."

"It's just a quarter-inch wider than the last one, and only an inch taller," Jensen said encouragingly. "You don't need your dose first this. You can do it."

He could, too. By this point in Jared's training, it was probably easier for him to insert something large into his ass than it was for him try to close it up when it was empty, even a monster like this.

When Jensen began training Jared, he'd started out small, sliding his fingers in and out of Jared's hole for hours at a time – one, two, three, four. He always carefully plugged it up between sessions to make the next day's training smoother. It was slow going at first, back when Jared was still fighting him, even strapped down to a bench. He'd clench his hole shut as tight as he could, as long as he could, making Jensen work for every last inch. Jensen always won in the end, though, because he didn't mind taking his time. He knew Jared was perfect for him. Jared just didn't know that yet.

Jensen held up the bottle with the drug. "Right after. I promise. Once you're sitting down."

Jared's eyes flickered between the bottle and the butt plug while Jensen waited patiently. "I'm gonna rip my ass open on that thing. Then you'll be sorry," he grumbled, but Jensen didn't bother responding. "Please?" Jared asked again, but Jensen just shook his head.

Finally, after another few minutes' delay, Jared took in a deep breath and shuffled over to the chair, bending down slightly so Jensen could guide him into position. He took a moment to run his fingers around the rim of Jared's hole, making the man gasp in a quick breath. The hole, Jensen was happy to see, was still gaping at least an inch wide, the product of weeks of Jensen's careful ministrations. Given a few months of no activity, it might close up tight again. Might. Jensen liked to think everything he'd done would leave a permanent mark on Jared, but honestly, he had no intention of ever letting Jared have enough downtime to ever find out.

Jared clenched his eyes shut, squatting down until the top of the tall, greased plug was pressed against his hole. Then he exhaled slowly, broadening his stance a bit and letting his own weight slide him down onto the plug. It would undoubtedly have been easier if he could use his hands, but Jensen always bound them behind him during training.

He was so beautiful like this, lips pursed in concentration, his entire being focused entirely on letting his ass open up and take the plug in. If Jensen had had less willpower, he'd be openly jacking off to the sight. But he was always careful to only let Jared see his cock once the drug had taken effect. Until the day when he could take Jared whenever and wherever he wanted, he wanted Jared to associate seeing his cock with happiness and relaxation.

Jensen was taking no chances. He'd had too many failed one-night stands where his partners had taken one look at his cock, paled, and fled, stammering out an apology. He didn't blame them. His cock was, without reservation, the stuff of legends – nine inches when flaccid, a whopping 13.8 inches when erect, and thicker around than his fist.

Jensen had always known that if wanted to find a permanent home for his cock, he would have to make one. And then he'd seen Jared, with an ass and lips that begged to learn how to worship at the altar of cock... Jensen's cock. Jared, who didn't know anything – a clean slate, ready to learn everything Jensen had to teach him. Jared, whose lessons would be etched into his body, forever altered to be perfect for Jensen.

Jared whimpered as two more inches of the plug slid inside his ass, the conical shape spreading it wider and wider, his ring tight and taut around it. The position was important, making Jared's own gravity and weakening muscles complicit in the act. The plug was tall enough that once the first few inches were inside him, it was far easier for Jared to keep going than to try to lift himself free.

Even better, Jared's cock was now taking an interest in the proceedings, stiffening up as the intruding plug pressed against his prostate. When Jensen had first acquired him, Jared had sworn up and down he wasn't a bottom, but Jensen knew he was lying. Jared had burned bright red when fingering got him harder than mahogany, proving that inside him was a born cockslut waiting to break free.

"You're doing wonderfully," Jensen purred encouragingly. "You look so beautiful right now. I wish you could see yourself. More than halfway there, now. Just take your time and don't rush things." Jared wasn't _actually_ halfway there – closer to a third – but Jensen was sure it felt like half to Jared, and it was undoubtedly kinder to let him think so, too.

Unfortunately, while Jared was trying to obey Jensen's command to take it slow, gravity had other ideas. Jared widened his stance slightly, trying for more of a "tripod" position, but his right foot slipped on some of the lube that had pooled beneath him. His foot immediately shot out to one side, sending all of Jared's weight back onto his ass, which had only one place to go.

Straight down.

With an _ooof_ , Jared took the remaining six inches of flared plug deep into him all at once, knocking the breath out of him. And then the most remarkable part happened – as his ass slapped against the seat of the chair, his beautiful wide lips opened into an "O", and his cock slapped against his belly as he _came_. Untouched. The semen splashed against his chest and chin – a few drops even reached his hair.

The sight was beautiful. Jensen was tempted to whip his cock out right there and add his own stripes of cum to Jared's face, but he hadn't gotten this far by giving in to simple temptations. After allowing himself a minute or two to marvel at his boy's slack and blissed-out face, he spooned Jared's promised dose into his mouth, stroking his chin to make sure he swallowed it. Once the drug was gone, he kissed Jared's unresisting mouth, then shifted his lips downward and licked Jared's chin and cheeks clean of his cum.

Jensen decided he should do something special to celebrate Jared's accomplishment – something a little less ordinary than what he'd had planned for the day. And he knew the perfect thing.

While Jared sat there in a daze, recovering from his powerful orgasm, Jensen carefully cleaned up any other slippery spots on the floor. Once he was sure there'd be no further accidents, he readied the one-pole prison he'd had custom-made for Jared. First, he screwed the extendable pole firmly into place on the base. Next, he attached the tiny protective "saddle," a small rectangle that would rest slightly below Jared's groin to add stability and stop any unintended downward descent. Then he turned back to Jared and buckled a pair of sturdy leather cuffs around his muscular thighs.

Out of the blue, Jared giggled suddenly, a sign that the midazolamA12 was kicking in. Perfect timing.

"Fucked yourself silly, did you?" Jensen hit the release switch that unlocked the plug from the chair. "It looked like you loved taking those ten inches. Came like a firehose, completely untouched!" (It was actually 11 inches, but Jared had been scared enough by ten that it seemed better to gaslight him a little until he was comfortable with it.)

He put his hands under Jared's armpits and lifted the man to his feet, carefully making sure the plug stayed put firmly inside Jared's ass.

He kept up his running commentary as he helped Jared stand. "Let's make sure your neediness didn't hurt you any, okay?" He steered his boy over to the pole, arranging him so that he was straddling it. "It's a good thing you've been working so hard. Your ass just swallowed that plug up. Only a natural cockslut like you would be able to handle it." Once he was confident that Jared wouldn't fall over, he raised the pole and quickly screwed it into Jared's plug, locking it in place.

"Awwww…" Jared looked down at Jensen with a floaty smile. "I don't like this game."

Jensen patted Jared's leg. "That's okay. I like playing it with you, and that's what's important. You know I know best." Jared nodded sagely, like Jensen had just said the most important thing in the universe. Jensen loved how cooperative the drug made Jared. He'd have happily kept him on it around the clock if he could. The same was true of the pole, but Jensen never left him on it for more than half an hour, an hour max. (Not now anyway. But someday, when Jared didn't need the drug quite so much, he fully intended to leave Jared impaled all day so he could admire him.)

"I'm going to check your hole now and make sure you didn't hurt it by being so greedy. Stand up on your tip-toes, okay?" On the pole, if Jared pressed his feet flat to the floor, the plug would be pushed right up against him. On tiptoe, he could keep maybe three inches outside. Jensen let him stay like that for the moment. It wouldn't last. Sooner or later his muscles would protest, and waiting for it made his inevitable sinking down and acceptance all the more enjoyable. Sometimes he'd have Jared go up on his toes multiple times, just to watch the way his hole flowered around the cock with each descent. But today he wasn't lying to Jared – he really _did_ want to check on him, which meant using the spreader bar to make sure another slip didn't occur.

The pole was constructed and anchored firmly enough to keep Jared safely in place all on its own, but it came with a vertical slot slightly above Jared's knees where a thigh spreader bar could be inserted. Clipping the D-rings onto each thigh cuff made Jared have to lower his heels, fucking himself further onto the pole. Once down, he wouldn't be able to get the purchase to raise himself back up. The spreader bar had the added benefit of spreading his feet further apart while keeping his legs from buckling, which gave Jensen more room to play with Jared's ass.

Jared was trapped, unable to lift himself even two inches off the plug. His brow was coated in a light sheen of sweat from concentrating on keeping his heels off the ground, and his back was arched slightly, head tilted upwards, eyes closed, mouth parted. He was rocking back and forth on the pole unconsciously, raising and lowering himself on it slightly.

He looked magnificent. Jensen was definitely going to keep him like this more often.

Jensen lubed up the fingers on his right hand and slid them along Jared's bottom above the saddle until he reached his asshole. He carefully circled Jared's hole for damage, feeling the way the plug stretched his sphincter taut and wide around its base, then crooked his fingers and began to inch them in alongside the plug.

Jared tried unsuccessfully to twist away, muttering, "No, Jensen, I can't!" But Jensen ignored him, instead using his left hand to slowly jack Jared off.

"Of course you can," he whispered into Jared's ear. "Your ass was built to take everything I can give it."

Jared nodded, his face calming as the suggestion took hold and Jensen continued. "Think about how hard you came when you sat down earlier. Your body reacted that way because it loved it. _You_ loved it."

He pressed his fingers in further, up to the second knuckle, and spread them apart. The angle forced his other knuckles up against Jared's taint, massaging his prostate from the outside. "You're made for this, baby. You crave huge cocks – look, even though you said you couldn't, your ass has sucked my fingers right in already. Why, I bet I could get my whole fist in you right now and you'd come just from that."

Jared moaned, cock plumping up.

"Do you think most boys come from getting fucked, Jared?" Jensen asked, sliding his fingers out so he could add a third.

Jared gasped and shook his head no. Jensen couldn't tell whether it was no to the extra finger, or no to the question. Ultimately, it didn't matter.

"That's right," Jensen said as if Jared had answered the question, loving how pliant the drug made him. "But _you_ do. You come from getting fucked… Every. Single. Time. That's why I chose you. Everyone in that bar knew you were made for taking cock. That's why they were all trying to get in your pants. But none of them would have satisfied you the way I can."

Once he finally got his cock into Jared, Jensen planned to see fist him for hours, taking turns slowly pumping his hand in and out and just holding it there, his knuckles stretching Jared as wide as possible, edging him but never letting him come. Then he'd fuck him again, afterwards, just to compare how much wider he was. And down the road, maybe he'd try it with both fists.

But that was for later. For now, he just wanted to take Jared apart while he stood helpless, literally impaled on a cock.

He stroked Jared's cock again. "Say it, Jared. Tell me how much you love it."

Jared giggled, lost in the drug's euphoria. "'I love cock."

Jensen smiled. "That's right. What else?"

"I love cock, and 'm gonna love your cock," Jared mumbled.

"Mmm-hmm?" Jensen's third finger inched further into Jared's hole on the opposite side of the first two, and Jensen grinned as he slowly pressed them apart. They couldn't go in fully – the flange on the plug prevented that for now – but it did give him an idea. He pulled his hand out, absently wiping the lube off onto Jared's perfect ass, then adjusted the pole's fastenings to be just half an inch lower.

Jared sighed. "Never g'nna be satisf'd by anyone but you."

"That's right," Jensen said. He gently tugged on the plug, pulling it down so its widest point sat not just inside Jared's sphincter, but at the ring of muscles itself, so that standing flat-footed would force his hole to its widest point. "You're _never_ gonna be satisfied by anyone but me. I'll make sure of that."

For the next half hour, Jensen carefully worked his fingers back into Jared's hole, marveling at how wide it stretched around them and the plug. All the while, he kept up his sermon, telling Jared that he was a natural bottom, that he needed Jensen's cock to fill him up, that he'd never be satisfied with any of those tiny cocks that other men had, and that was why he'd asked Jensen to help him. This was the point when the drug made Jared the most suggestible, and he'd learned to take advantage of it, repeating the ideas that he wanted Jared to embrace even when the drug had worn off. The one-pole prison was perfect for this, because it distracted Jared's conscious brain. Even though he was stable, Jared's _brain_ wasn't convinced of that, so it put all of its energy into making sure he'd stayed upright, with very little left over to try to contradict what Jensen told him.

Someone with stronger morals than Jensen might have called it brainwashing. Then again, someone with stronger morals than Jensen wouldn't have abducted Jared in the first place.

Finally, the telltale slump came that indicated the drug had fully taken hold. Jared would shortly become much more difficult to maneuver, muscles simply too relaxed to be more than dead weight. Jensen sighed, pulling out the four fingers he'd managed to wedge around the plug and wiping the lube on Jared's back. He unscrewed the pole from its base, leaving Jared's legs still attached to the spreader bar, and used the added support of the frame to "walk" Jared stiff-legged over to the bed, where a gentle push sent him toppling, face-down.

Jensen unscrewed the pole from the plug and then reattached the spreader bar. Then he pulled the plug free with a _plop_ , setting it to one side, and looked at Jared's anus. Where most men had a small furled button, Jared's was now slowly contracting. It stopped closing with a good two-inch gape, wide enough for him to see down inside Jared's pink channel. The rim was red, puffy and swollen, but intact, with no sign of damage inside. Just to be sure, he slipped on a glove and then formed his hand into a cone, touching all the fingertips together and then pushing it inside Jared. To his delight, there was absolutely no resistance. Jared's ass swallowed Jensen's entire hand up to the wrist.

Jared groaned as Jensen carefully and gently felt around inside. At first Jensen thought it was a protest, but then Jared actually tried to push back onto his hand, like he wanted more of it inside.

"Good boy," he murmured, pushing his hand forward and curling the fingers into a fist. He pulled his hand back, running his knuckles across Jared's prostate as he did, then pushed firmly forward again. The next time, he pulled his fist back until his knuckles caught the rim, spreading his fingers wide, hypnotized by the lack of resistance.

With a sigh, he squared his shoulders and withdrew his hand entirely, stripping off the glove. This was it – Jared was undeniably open enough for Jensen's cock. And yet… Jensen wasn't _quite_ ready yet to give it to him. Today, yes. Just… not yet.

Jared's hole was ready, but _Jensen_ was not. There was only one thing he wanted more than to finally make his cock home inside Jared's ass, and that was for Jared to be an active participant. It would take a few hours for the drug to taper off to what he felt would be an acceptable level of coherence.

But how to fill the time?

Jensen had the perfect solution: the _Fuckingstein Monster_ , a sex machine of his own creation.

The name was bestowed by the genius who'd helped Jensen create it – a sociopathic engineer named Chad, his former college roommate and a savant of all things mechanical. Chad was much more interested in whether something _could_ be done than whether it _should_ be. That attitude allowed Jensen to be completely honest about his intentions, since Chad was the type of guy who asked questions like, "How do you want to improve the prototype?" instead of questions like "Should we really be building a quasi-rape machine?" or "How ethical is it to modify someone else's body just because you want to get off?

Unlike regular fucking machines, the _Fuckingstein Monster_ came with its own seat – a padded backboard with two adjustable padded leg boards that could be spread wide and tilted upwards, leaving the ass open and exposed between them. The seat's inhabitant was suspended in an open squatting position, positioned for optimal penetration depth. Straps locked the legs and torso firmly in place without putting undue pressure on the joints. The sitter couldn't slide or move in any direction voluntarily, but could bounce up and down vertically under the power of the machine's thrusts. The arms could be fastened in any position by connecting the wrist cuffs to D-rings along any of the straps.

The machine underneath the chair was sleek, compact, adjustable and powerful. Under Chad's tutelage, Jensen had created the custom dildo attached to it. His one requirement for the machine had been a pump attachment that could be used with an inflatable dildo, and Chad had excitedly figured out how to improve upon it. Most inflatable sex toys used a resilient but thin material; you could only inflate them so far to be safe. Chad had helped him find a much stronger polymer that was built to last. They'd used Jensen's own cock as the guide; when inflated, the final product wasn't _quite_ as large as the real thing, but it was close.

Once the dildo was attached, the machine would start out slow and then ramp up speed, changing pace randomly or at whatever intervals Jensen programmed it. Holes along the top of the attachment regularly squirted lube up the side of the dildo to prevent friction burns. Over the course of five minutes, the dildo would inflate as far as it could, then deflate back down. Jensen loved to use it when Jared was in the drug's throes. Since he was mostly out of it, he wouldn't be able to predict or compensate for the changes in size or tension. Over time, the constant changes and motion would help break down the sphincter's muscular tension. After hours of daily use, the machine was well on its way to conditioning Jared's hole to automatically accept anything it was given, regardless of whether Jared wanted it to.

As a machine and a sex toy, the _Fuckingstein Monster_ was a work of art. Really, it would be a crime _not_ to use it at every given opportunity.

Jared was pretty out of it, but Jensen still managed to herd him to the seat, making sure he was thoroughly strapped down. He checked to ensure that both Jared's stretched hole and the dildo were extremely well-lubed, then flipped the switch on. Two hours would be good, he decided, setting up the program.

Even as out of it as he was, Jared whimpered when the cool plastic cock pushed inside his gaping sphincter. It wasn't long before a constant stream of whimpers and moans were being forced out of him as the dildo churned away. His eyes were closed, mouth open and slack, cock half erect again and bouncing freely with every thrust from below. Jensen could tell each time it fully inflated by the way Jared would whimper, breath catching in his throat. It wouldn't be long, Jensen knew, before he would be driven to the first of many orgasms, coming completely untouched.

He'd be coming dry before the two hours were up.

Keeping Jared in sight at all times, Jensen cleared off the king-size bed, putting away all the toys, fetching a fresh bottle of lube, and changing the sheets. A little giddy charge of anticipation ran up his spine – the moment he'd been waiting for was finally here!

After Jared's second orgasm on the chair, Jensen decided to take pity on him and slowed the machine's thrusts so he could place a snug leather ring around the base of Jared's cock. It wouldn't entirely prevent him from coming, but it would help stretch out the time between orgasms. Jensen wanted to edge him, but not leave him so overstimulated that he wouldn't enjoy himself later on.

Not for their first time.

Normally while Jared was floating at the peak of his drug-induced haze was the time when Jensen liked to give himself a little attention. He pulled up a chair in front of Jared, slid his pants and underwear down, and sat down, spreading his legs a little. His monster cock immediately sprang to attention.

Every man dreamed of having a large cock, but for most of his life, Jensen's had been more of a blessing than a curse. He ran his hand down its tremendous girth – it was too large for his fingers to completely encircle it. Properly masturbating took both hands, lubed up and squeezing it tight. It had been the envy of his schoolmates and the bane of his existence. Every gay and bi man wanted to touch it, lick it, rut against it… but even die-hard size queens had ultimately given up in despair when they were unable to take him down to the root.

But Jared would. Jensen had made _sure_ of it.

For the next hour, Jensen edged himself, slowly and unhurriedly. He watched Jared bounce up and down and imagined how good it would feel when it was finally his cock fucking him properly rather than some machine. The drug would leave Jared pliant and obedient enough that he could have Jared ride him – but then again, for their first time, wouldn't he rather choose a position where he controlled the pace, angle, everything? Doggystyle was traditional, but… no, he wanted to see Jared's face. _Missionary it was._

As soon as he saw the telltale signs that the drug was beginning to relax its hold on Jared, Jensen stilled the machine, leaving Jared strapped in place. He ran a washcloth over his skin, wiping the sweat, drool, cum and lube from his chest and thighs. He unbound Jared's hands and slipped a short, white silk robe over Jared's shoulders. Then he undid the rest of the straps and shifted his unresisting lover to the bed.

Jensen's fingers trembled in anticipation as he slid Jared's wrists into the delicately crafted white leather cuffs attached to each side of the headboard. Next, he wrapped silk strips around the cuffs and crisscrossed them down his arms like ballerina lacings – not tight enough for shibari, just beautiful to look at. Jared's hole gaped open, pink and round, as Jensen slid white fishnet stockings up his legs, attaching them to a lacy white garter belt. Finally, a delicate white leather cuff went around each ankle, attached with much longer chains. He still looked every inch his beautiful masculine self, but also, a little bit like a bride on his wedding night. It was a shame that he couldn't add a corset to the outfit, but Jared would have enough breathing problems with Jensen's cock stuffed up inside him, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

_First times were meant to be special._

As Jared began to wake up, Jensen slid his hand up inside his lover, feeling around carefully for any sign of tearing or injury. He marveled at how easily Jared's hole let his hand slide in with no sign of resistance, just welcoming him. He pulled his hand out for a moment, letting it linger at the widest part of his knuckles. Mischievously, he spread his fingers apart, eliciting a moan from his lover… but still no resistance.

Fascinated, Jensen pulled his hand out, then slid the fingers of both his hands back inside, pushing them out to the sides to see how wide he could spread Jared's hole. It was a tight fit for his eight fingers, but as he fluttered them apart and together, Jared's hole miraculously relaxed a little bit more. Jensen couldn't resist it, then – he leaned in and kissed Jared's rim, sliding his tongue inside it between his fingers.

Could Jared be any more perfect?

The slight tensing and release of Jared's muscles alerted Jensen to his lover's returning awareness. Quickly, he withdrew, then grabbed a lube laced with a slight numbing agent and rubbed it around and inside Jared's hole. It wasn't just for Jared, although it would definitely help smooth the way even further; but it would also help Jensen last as long as he wanted. After everything they'd been through together to get to this point, it would be a shame for it to end too fast.

Finally, he lubed himself up as well – regular lube this time – then wiped his hands clean and knelt between Jared's outstretched legs.

"J'nsen?" Jared looked up at him groggily. "Wha's… what's going on?"

"The day you've been waiting for!" Jensen said brightly, knowing that Jared would believe anything he told him at this point. "You've been so good, so patient," he said adoringly. "I know you wanted to do this the first day we met, but I'm so glad you were willing to wait until I was ready. I know you're a cockslut, but I couldn't bear to hurt you."

Jared beamed at him, wiggling his ass slightly. "Not gonna hurt me, I'm ready."

This was Jensen's sunshine boy, Jared's true self. Someday, he'd let it show all the time, not just at unguarded moments like this.

"You sure are, baby boy." Jensen straightened up on his knees, stroking his huge cock. "Look what I've got for you." Jared's cock was by no means small, but Jensen's huge member made it look tiny by comparison.

Jared's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Jensen, it's huge!" Then he licked his lips, and _whimpered_.

Jensen smiled. "It's yours, baby, all yours."

"I want it, Jensen!" Jared said. "Is it really gonna fit? Can I really take it?"

Jensen lined it up with Jared's opening and pushed the head inside. "Of course you can, Jared. Your hole is perfect – it's made just for this. For me."

Being inside Jared was nirvana. His ass parted easily for Jensen's head, hugging it and all but sucking him in further. Jared's eyes widened and he exhaled sharply.

"It feels good, doesn’t it, Jared?" Jensen prompted him. "You've felt empty for so long, doesn't it feel good to be so full now?"

Jared nodded, a smile overtaking the slight grimace that had been there a moment ago. "Yes, Jensen, I like feeling full."

"And what do you love being full of?" Jensen asked.

Jared thought for a moment, then grinned. "Your cock! I love being full of your cock!"

Jensen smiled down at him, spreading Jared's thighs apart with his hands. "I know." And then he thrust in. And despite the numbing lube, despite his hours of being edged and milked on the chair, despite not even having a hand on his cock –

Jared came when Jensen slid home.

Jared's eyes rolled back in his head as he wailed, the walls of his hole fluttering around Jensen as cum splattered up over his abdomen.

"That's right," Jensen said fondly, "such a good boy you are, coming on my cock, just like you came on that fake cock earlier. I told you that you were made for this, didn't I? " And Jared smiled.

There was no room for Jensen's cock to spare Jared's prostate, so he just held himself in place as Jared's breathing slowed, looking for the telltale signs of returned arousal. After his weeks of training, Jared had probably learned to enjoy the overstimulation on a subconscious level – the fucking machine made no such accommodations for Jared's needs – but he wanted Jared to remember nothing but pleasure from this.

Finally, Jared nodded, and Jensen began to fuck him in earnest. It was the first time for both of them, a little sloppy, a little eager. And Jared, still in the throes of the drug, was totally into it. It wasn't long before Jensen uncuffed Jared's legs so he could hold them high in the air, one hand on each ankle as he pulled his cock almost entirely out of Jared's body, only to plunge it back in all the way to the root. When he got too close to coming, he'd just hold himself in place as he told Jared all about how pretty his hole was, gaping wide open, and how nothing other than Jensen would ever make him feel full.

As stretched and conditioned as Jared's hole was, it wasn't even a lie.

He alternated his pacing, fucking Jared fast and then so slowly that his boy begged him to keep going. Finally, when Jensen felt he was close, when Jared looked like he was finally shaking off the drug, Jensen wrapped one hand around Jared's cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts, faster and harder until Jared came one final time, his weak and fluttering contractions enough to set off Jensen's own orgasm.

The perfect ending for the perfect experience, he thought. He ran his mind back over every instant as he lay, panting, on top of Jared's limply unresisting body. The poor boy had come so hard that he was all but unconscious.

Perfect… although… maybe… Jensen's mind was already calculating improvements he could make for the next time. If Jared did more exercises and stretches, maybe yoga, he could be even more flexible. And maybe there were some kind of Kegel exercises to help his ass contract more firmly even while stretched to its fullest.

He smiled, pulling himself up as his cock slipped free of Jared's hole, which gaped wider than ever, not even trying to close.

Not perfect. Not yet.

There was always more training to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an [SPNkink-meme prompt](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/150845.html?thread=46673469#t46673469): Jensen has a massive cock, so much so that he has trouble finding partners. He’s finally snapped and figured he has to train someone up to taking him, willing or not. He sees Jared (circumstances up to author) and abducts him. I’m just looking for a lot of fingering, perhaps training Jared up to take a fist because that’s how massive Jensen is. Butt plugs in graduating sizes, and vibrating and/or expanding dildos left for long periods of time meant to train to work open and relax his muscle. Jared is very much an unwilling participant in the beginning but Jensen is persistent and has Jared craving stimulation eventually. Could go Stockholm if you’d like. But all this leads up to Jensen finally being able to fuck Jared with his massive cock and have Jared take it like a champ.


End file.
